game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Cairn
Biographical Information Name: House Cairn Culture: 'First Men '''Allegiances: ' '''Current Lord: '''Lord Samuel Cairn '''Founder: '''Lord Drest Cairn History House Cairn is an ancient house founded in the Age of Heroes over 5000 years ago. The first fathers of House Cairn were predominantly First Men, and they still to this day claim a strong kinship with their founders. As a house it is not uncommon for a Wildling to stand proudly next to an Andal in war and peace, with the house favoring a strong emphasis on what once can do for the house over who they might. To that end it is not uncommon to see the noble lords engaging in tasks that other houses may deem suitable only for the lowborn. It is said that in times immemorial House Cairn stood with House Tagin against House Stark for control of the North, but in the final battle that would decide the ruler of the region the Cairn's turned against their allies and Lord Drest Cairn was said to have slain Lord Alpin Tagin with Peace Maker, a sword reputed to be made of dragon steel. After the war was over House Cairn was awarded a motte-and-bailey, Peakes View, located deep within the Wolfswood and tasked with defending the North from Free Folk invasions. Three millennia ago Lord Victarian Cairn, having received word of a Wildling army marching south rode forward by himself to parley with the leaders of the army. The leaders refused to abandon their desire for war, however Victarian challenged the leaders to single combat for the ability to control the Wildling armies. Although mortally wounded Victarian eventually slew all the leaders and laid claim to the Wildling army before dying from his wounds. The Wildling army was absorbed into the Cairn forces and eventually the split between the two groups was non existent. For their effort in averting a large scale war the Starks assisted in making major expansions to Peakes View, including the construction of a stone castle. Less then a thousand years later the Wildlings would once again try this, although in much larger numbers, it is referred to as the Wildling Invasion. Almost a millennium ago a young noble, Lord Erich Cairn the Wise, murdered the Lord of the House, Lord Curtis Cairn, and claimed the title of Lord of the House. After that he began a campaign of purging the Wildling blood from the house and lands, and what followed was nearly a year of bloodshed until Lord Curtis Cairn's son, William Cairn was able to end his cousin's stain upon the family. It took many years for the damage caused to be repaired, both with the other Houses of the North and those of Wildling blood in the families holdings. In recent memory a campaign has been launched against House Charlton,the war has lasted many years, over something that has long since been forgotten, and in the last year House Cairn finally overcame the last stronghold of House Charlton. Many lives were lost in the conflict and even Lord Samuel Cairn has felt the loss of his closest family members, but House Charlton has been entirely devastated and if any members had managed to escape it would be some time before they could reestablish themselves to be a threat to the new Lords of Crossfall. Recent Events The King of the Riverlands, Justman, has decided to send his forces against the Ironborn after the death of his children. House Cairn was not approached by either side, and as such decided to stay out of ensuing conflict between the two fleets. Members of House * Lord Samuel Cairn - Head of House (Nate) ** Lady Beatris Cairn - Lord Samuel Cairn's Wife - NPC *** Lord Eoghan Cairn - Son and Heir - NPC *** Lord Niall Cairn - Son - NPC *** Lord William Cairn - Son (Beau) *** Lady Iseabail Cairn - Daughter - NPC ** Lord Tamhas Cairn - Brother - Brother, Deceased - NPC *** Castus Cairn - Nephew (Dan) ** Lord Kader Cairn - Brother (Scott) Important members of the house not related by blood * Nym - Woodsman (Lily) * x - Castellan (NPC) * x - Master of Arms (NPC) * x - Maester Military and Organisation Crossfall is located near a large wood, a terrain that is similar to the family lands. House Cairn employs a great deal of skilled woodsman to defend their lands. Additionally they have a skilled garrison of infantry and archers to protect theirs keep. Crossfall '''Design: Marsh Castle '''Style: '''First Men Design '''Location: '''In the South Western most point of the Neck, on the eastern side of the woods. '''Description: '''Crossfall was once the keep of House Charlton, Banner-Lords of House Frey. It is encompassed in woodlands and lies half a days march from the Itonman's Bay. Category:Houses